


An Apple a Day

by shutupsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorry it's so short, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will spends time searching for Nico, but the boy proves impossible to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

Will marched around camp, determinedly searching for the small, dark haired boy that he knew was hiding around here somewhere. He'd already checked the Hades cabin, the beach, the forest, and the infirmary, on the off chance that Nico was hurt again or looking for him too.

The last place Will expected to find him was the dining pavilion, munching away at an apple with Hazel and Jason next to him. Will had just started to walk over when the Italian stood, bid farewell to his friends, and disappeared. Will stopped where he stood. Where'd he go now?

Will turned, heading off to the infirmary. Whatever. His break was almost over anyways. He would just find him later. He ambled back over, turning the sunshine on like a switch.

Will spent the next three days working his butt off in the infirmary and not once did he see Nico again. Will was started to get frustrated with him. Was Nico avoiding him? If so he was doing a damn good job of it. What if he was mad at Will for some reason? Or hurt?

One of Will's siblings pulled him away from the shelf he was restocking, shoving him out the door, insisting he eat lunch. He shoved his hands in his pockets, grumbling. He swung around, stepping out the door, and froze. 

"I was waiting for you," Nico said simply, biting an apple (and seriously, when did di Angelo ever like apples?)

"Yeah, well, I could say the same," Will bit out, his frustration pouring into his words. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!"

"Well, you know what they say." Nico shrugged. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

Will stopped short. "Seriously?"

Nico stopped, having walked a few feet in front of him. He turned to look at Will silently.

"Is that all this is? A prank?" Will placed his hands on his hips.

"Uh, yes?" Nico shrugged again, sheepish.

"Oh my gods." Will's shoulders sagged with relief. All this time and it was just a dumb prank. "You're such a dork. And here I thought you were avoiding me for some other reason."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why else would I avoid you?"

"Because you're...you!" Will gesticulated at Nico wildly. "Who knows why you would avoid a person?"

Nico thought about it. "Point taken."

"Especially someone as wonderful as me," Will said, grinning.

Nico scowled at him. "Don't push your luck, Solace. Let's go eat."

Will laughed, slinging an arm around Nico's shoulders as they walked to the dining pavilion.

**Author's Note:**

> Third story, oh yeah, go me. Sorry this is so short, guys. I tend to write in my notes on my phone soooo. Thanks to anyone who leaves kudos though!


End file.
